Is It Love?
by xoSkyee
Summary: Lois and Dave are married and the family live next door to the Griplings old house. Ginger has to decide, exboyfriend Darren or bandmate Orion.
1. Lets call it The Beginning

_Episode After: The Wedding Frame_

**(Have changed some things slightly, Dr. Dave & Lois are married. The Foutley's, Dave and Monster Carl's old dog which arrived at the wedding live next-door to the Griplings old house. The Griplings live in the old Foutley house.)**

CHAPTER 1

Ginger awoke in her new pony-less room to her beeping alarm. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes, before directing them toward the window. She admitted to herself she missed seeing Darren sitting there. She walked toward the window and slightly opened it, letting the fresh air wake her up. To her left she could see Courtney Griplings old house, she thought of the misfortune that came across her friends' family for a moment before heading off to the shower.

Ginger arrived in the dining room to the smell of pancakes, her little brother had been in the kitchen obviously, as her mum couldn't cook this well. She took a plate and sat next to her new step-father, soon joined by her little brother and pregnant mother. Things had been like this for a while, once her mum and Dr. Dave (as they still called him, and he didn't mind) returned from their honeymoon the family moved into their new home almost immediately.

"Ready for school kids?" Lois asked in her tight nurse's uniform, she really needed a new one.

"I guess" Ginger shrugged; she really missed school, and Darren.

Ginger climbed out of the car, ready to start the new year, and before she knew it she was surrounded by her two best friends Dodie and Macie. She'd only seen them 2 days ago, but it felt like an eternity to her. The three walked into the school arm in arm talking about nothing that really mattered, Dodie was blabbering about something to do with pep squad; it seemed that was all she talked about these days. Ginger finally stopped walking and turned to her locker, conveniently located right between her old best friend and ex-boyfriend Darren and her band mate whom she got very close to after she and Darren broke-up Orion. Things were awkward as both the boys were there but Ginger stepped in and broke the silence.

"So, how were your summer breaks?" She asked them both.

"Alright" the boys answered in unison.

"Great, me too" Ginger said half-heartedly, she knew this was a lie. She had not had a very good summer break, nor had she had a very good month beforehand, losing her boyfriend and having major surgery on her burst appendix.

"You look, better" Darren said quietly, "Sorry I didn't come see you in hospital, something came up" he gave her an apologetic look. This was the first time he had spoken to her since they broke up.

"It's ok," Ginger was trying to work out whether to mention the card, she decided best not to. "So um, where's Simone?" Ginger noticed that Darren's girlfriend, who had been around him 24/7 at the end of last year, was missing this morning.

"Well" Darren began as the bell rang, "I'll talk to you at lunch." He said quickly

"See you then" Ginger said and the 2 walked off to separate classes.

** New To This; Comment and Criticise PLEASE ! Hope You Like  
**


	2. Is that?

CHAPTER 2

Ginger walked into her English class to notice a blonde waving at her,  
"Courtney Gripling?" She questioned to herself quietly before walking up to the seat.

"Hi Courtney" she said, it was Courtney, she looked different.

"Hi Ginger!" Courtney said pulling Ginger into the seat beside her "Tell me ALL about your summer!"

Ginger explained her summer to a nodding Courtney, before she knew it the bell was ringing again. "What?" Ginger said to herself, noticing Courtney get up and leave,

"See you tomorrow Ginger!" Courtney rushed out of the classroom leaving a confused Ginger to pack up.

The rest of Gingers classes were okay, they seemed to go so fast and before Ginger knew it she was sitting at her old lunch table with Dodie and Macie. She was halfway through her 'Monday Meat Surprise' when a familiar face sat across from her, it was Darren.

"Oh, hi Darren." Dodie said, realizing who was sitting beside her

"Hey Dodie, Mace, Ginger" Darren said, like nothing had changed.

The four sat in almost silence until they were finished.

"Ginger, can we talk now, please?" Darren said, Ginger nodded and the two walked outside without a word.

"Yeah?" Ginger said, what else could she say?

"What I wanted to talk to you about before was the whole us thing, Ginger I didn't mean to hurt you, and I never got to say that I was sorry." Darren began.

"I know, I got your card." Ginger said before thinking, yes she had glued the card into her diary, but she didn't plan on telling him she got it.

"Oh, you did." Darren said before clearing his throat and beginning again, "Well I was going to come visit you, it was just so hard, I didn't know what to get you, and Simone wasn't helping much. Just complaining a lot."

"Where is Simone?" Ginger asked, she had wanted to know the answer to this all day

"Well she's gone. Her family decided they'd move, she left after graduation last year." Darren said, looking down. "I came to tell you, but I got Courtney instead, why didn't you tell me you moved?"

"Must of slipped my mind, sorry." Ginger said, she too was looking down, she wasn't sure what this meant, was Darren trying to say sorry? Or something more?

The two walked in silence for a long time, neither knew what to said, all Ginger could think was that things hadn't been this awkward between them before, truthfully Ginger was still hurting, her heart broke when he told her about Simone. But at the same time, she wanted to just fix everything and pretend nothing happened, but she couldn't and besides, there was Orion and the band now. The bell rang; Darren looked down at Ginger and hugged her.

"I hope we can still be friends." He said before walking away "Let me walk you home?" he called, Ginger nodded and they walked off to their next classes.

** Hope you like where its going, C&C + Keep reading!! TY**


	3. Truth Time

CHAPTER 3

Ginger, Macie and Dodie had cooking class next; Ginger rushed off to tell her friends about her talk with Darren. She explained all that had happened to a silent Macie and Dodie very quickly. Almost as soon as she had finished the teacher, Miss Scarlet walked in.

"Class please pair up!" She shouted in a 'don't waste my time' voice. Dodie and Macie grabbed each other by the arm. Ginger turned around to see a familiar face standing alone

"ORION" She shouted, he walked over, "Partner?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure" he said, he seemed happy that he wasn't stuck with the teacher. The four stood at the stainless steel bench listening to the teacher rave on about the perfect way to crack an egg. Ginger looked at Orion who was writing a note, he quickly covered it when he saw her. Ginger didn't think anything of this, and went back to pretending to listen.

A short while later she felt someone nudge her arm and a piece of paper slip into her hand, the note Orion was writing.

'How boring is this! Thanks for saving me Ginger, I thought I would be stuck with the teacher, mum made me pick cooking, she seems to think my music is silly and I should get a better hobby. Anyway, band prac, at your place this arvo? I'll walk you home? Write back.

Orion.'

Ginger got out a pen and scribbled a reply:

'Boring, yeah. No problem, I didn't want to be alone either! Mum wasn't too happy about my music, but I write, and she likes that, so im safe! Ummm, band practice? Sounds ok, but we can't do it straight away, say 5? I already made plans with mum; she's picking me up thanks though. See you at 5!

Ginger'

Ginger knew it was wrong lying, and she liked Orion, she really did what's not to like, he has perfect brown hair, tan skin, amazing teeth, and he can play music, but he's not Darren. This was all he had wrong. Besides she wanted to hear what Darren had to say first.

The last bell of the day rang and Ginger walked to her locker, she saw that Orion was still there and Darren appeared to be waiting for her. She decided the best and safest option would be to wait in the bathrooms for a little while, till the coast was clear. She walked into the girl's room to hear a screaming cry, she recognized it immediately.

"Courtney? Are you okay?" Ginger asked.

"Fine, GO AWAY" Courtney screamed back, Ginger decided it wasn't worth staying; she'd have to face Orion.

She walked out of the bathroom to notice he was gone, she was safe.

"Hey" Darren said happily, he was leaning against the lockers in that 'too cool' way that Ginger loved.

"Hey" she said back, she took her things out of her locker and the two walked out of the school.

"So, are you going to tell me where you moved to?" Darren asked, Ginger hadn't realized he still didn't know.

"Ummm, walk with me." She said.

As they walked Darren explained what happened with Simone, and continued to tell Ginger how sorry he was. Ginger, barely getting a word in finally stopped and looked Darren in the eyes.

"Darren, what are you expecting? Things can't just go back to normal, no matter how much I wish they could." She told him the things she'd been thinking earlier, that he had hurt her.

They finally arrived at Gingers new house and Darren said his final words.

"Ginger, it was always you, and I'm so sorry if I hurt you." Before he walked away.

Ginger walked inside and up the stairs to her room. She wasn't sure what to think, so she just walked. She opened her door and looked at her clock. 4:30, it read. 'Oh no' Ginger thought to herself, pulling a pair of shorts and a t-shirt out of her cupboard. She knew that Orion always arrived early, and it'd only be a matter of time before he got there, so she quickly got dressed and turned the computer on. She signed into MSN to make it look like she had been home for a long time when she heard the knock on the front door.

She signed out and walked downstairs to open the door.

** C&C Please. :) **


	4. Band Practice

CHAPTER 4

"Hey" she said opening the door.

"Hey" Orion walked in.

The two walked into the kitchen and Ginger put some pretzels in a bowl. She picked up the bowl and Orion followed her outside. The upside to their new house was having a garage and a shed, so Dave and Lois decided to give Ginger the shed for her band. She opened the door and turned on the lights; the other 2 band members normally just let themselves through the gate, so Ginger put Monster on the leash and went to the side of the building to turn the power on.

Over the fence she noticed something; it was a moving truck, driving into the Griplings house. Ginger watched the truck come to a stop at the doorstep and two bulky men get out, someone new was moving in. Before she could see who it was she saw Shane and Alex walking up to the gate. She quickly flipped the power switch and let the boys in.

The band usually rehearsed from 4 – 6, but today, because Ginger wanted to walk with Darren they only had an hour. At 5.30 Ginger went inside to unload the dishwasher, it was part of her chores and had to be done before dinner was served. She walked back outside to see Shane and Alex leaving. Ginger walked into the shed and asked what was happening; Orion simply replied 'I sent them home.' Ginger looked puzzled but decided she'd turn the power off and pack up too.

Orion left and Ginger went back inside.

** Just a short chapter. C&C, keep reading!!!**


	5. Confession Time

CHAPTER 5

"Ging, mail" Ginger heard her mother call out.

Ginger took the letters and thanked her mum before going upstairs.

She opened one and recognized the handwriting straight away, it was Orion's. The letter read;

'Ginger, I can't tell you this, I don't know why, so I'll write it. Since we started this band I can't stop thinking about you Ginger Foutley. We got so close at the end of last year and I just hoped we could get closer. When you and Darren broke up I was happy, on the inside. Just know I'll always be here.'

Ginger turned on her computer and read the letter over and over. She needed to talk to Dodie and Macie, she hoped they would be on msn, she knew this would be a long conversation. Just as she signed on she remembered the other letter. This one was from Darren. It read;

'Ginger, the card from the hospital, I didn't finish it. And no matter how hard I try, I cant. So I'll start again. Ginger I'm sorry for everything I've done, I felt so responsible for your appendix. Watching you cry when we broke up hurt me, I don't know what came over me Ging. I couldn't bring myself to see you at the hospital; I didn't think I deserved to see you, after how much I hurt you. I am so sorry. I love you Ginger.'

Ginger felt a tear flow down her cheek; she read this letter twice before even looking at the computer. Her online list included 5 people, Darren, Orion, Courtney, Dodie and Macie. She clicked on Macie and Dodie, and typed both letters to them. She told them how she felt, and halfway through Macie's analysis (that's what you get when you have 2 psychologists for parents!) when she heard the Messenger ding. 'Diesel465 is starting a new conversation with you.'

DIESEL465: Hey Ging.GINGER19: Hi.  
DIESEL465: did you get the letter?  
GINGER19: yes, Darren I don't know what to say  
DIESEL465: don't, I just wanted you to know the truth. I didn't expect anything back  
GINGER19: Darren I want us to be the same again, pick up where we left off, but its hard you know.  
DIESEL465: I know, its hard for me too, I'm the one that hurt you.  
GINGER19: maybe friends?  
DIESEL465: of course. Look I have to go, lunch tomorrow, me you dodie macie, just like old times?  
GINGER19: sure. Bye.

No sooner had this conversation finished when another popped open.

ITSCOURTNEY: Ginger, I'm sorry for the bathroom incident, I didn't mean to yell at you.GINGER19: It's okay. So how you liking my room?  
ITSCOURTNEY: That's what I was crying about, did you know someones trying to BUY our house!?  
GINGER19: you mean your OLD house?  
ITSCOURTNEY: Yes,  
GINGER19: yea, they already bought it, theyr moving in. Look I have to go. Bye Courtney.

Ginger closed the conversation, she didn't need Courtney's dramas now, she was having her own troubles. She went back to the conversation with Dodie and Macie, Dodie was trying to convince her to go with Orion, and Macie thought Darren would be the best option. Ginger didn't know what to do. She put both letters in her bedside table drawer, that's where all her special things were. She told Dodie and Macie she would talk to them later and decided she would go help with dinner, just before she could sign out Orion started talking to her.

O-MAN: Ginger, the letter, did you read it?  
GINGER19: ummm yea.  
O-MAN: I'm sorry if it was a bit full on. But Ginger I know you like me, I can sense it. Just give me a chance?  
GINGER19: can I tell you tomorrow?  
O-MAN: sure, bye ginger.

"Ging, Dinner" her mother called, and not a moment too soon.

** Any suggestions/problems with this chapter? C&C and be honest!**


	6. Confusion

CHAPTER 6

Ginger walked down to dinner silently, normally she'd be humming some tune but tonight was different, and her mother could tell.

"You okay kiddo?" Lois asked putting a plate in front of Ginger, and one in front of Carl.

"Yea, you look sicker than usual!" Carl said, with a teasing tone of voice.

Ginger sat there quietly; this was what made it obvious to Lois that something was wrong.

"Ginger?" She said puzzled that Ginger hadn't shot an insult back at her brother.

"Umm, yeah, I'm fine thanks." Ginger lied, but this wasn't something she wanted to discuss with her mother, she'd just wait till tomorrow and talk to Dodie, it was Wednesday tomorrow, Dodie, Macie and Ginger always went to the mall on Wednesdays. Ginger knew this would be the perfect time to talk about it; she pictured the three of them sitting at the juice bar tables with their smoothies discussing her problems. This was why she loved her best friends, they would drop anything for her, and she would do the same for them.

Ginger finished her dinner in silence, the family was discussing little things, Dave was telling Carl about what happened at work; Lois was continually trying to get them to stop talking about such gory things at the dinner table and trying to change the subject onto names for the baby. She actually succeeded for a while; till Carl suggested a name of one of the patients Dave had operated on. Dinner finally ended and Ginger, not having any after dinner chores excused herself and went back up to her room. She decided it was time to write about all this in her diary.

She wrote and she wrote but the decision wasn't getting any easier, she still didn't know what she was going to tell Orion tomorrow, she knew he would ask almost immediately, she decided the best thing would be to arrive late. Somehow she would run late.

Ginger was still writing in her diary when she heard a familiar ringing pattern, it was the ring tone she'd put for Darren, it'd been a while since she heard this so she decided to let it ring for a while. It had always been her favourite. Finally she decided to answer.

"Hello."

"Hey Ginger, its Darren"

"I know."

"Ginger about the letter, I am sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"Its ok, if I got that letter a month ago there would be no problem, but, I didn't and now there's kind of someone else."

It was silent on the phone for a little while.

"I understand" Darren finally said

"Its hard Darren, can we just be friends? Please"

"Of course Ginger, friends, best friends. I'll let you go now, Bye."

"Bye Darren."

Ginger thought to herself, if she lived in her old house she could've told Darren all this to his face, she missed it there. She'd grown up in that house and no house could replace it. Sure this house was bigger, much bigger, but it took her 5 minutes to get to the kitchen, she couldn't hear her brother from her room, which she had always liked. And her best friends lived so far away, by the time they walked to her house they would have to leave. It was a nice house and all, but not home.

Ginger couldn't bear to write anymore, she couldn't think, she was confusing herself so she decided to turn off the light and go to sleep, maybe things would seem clearer in the morning.

** C&C Once again. :)**


	7. Cereal?

CHAPTER 7

Ginger woke up the next morning feeling sick, she had found it hard to sleep last night, she was already ready for a weekend, and it was only Wednesday. Ginger sleepily got dressed and walked to the kitchen. There was no yummy breakfast today so Ginger got the cereal out of the cupboard and 5 bowls. Just as she was about to get the milk her little brother walked through the back door.

"Monster says good morning" Carl said, taking a bowl and pouring cereal into it.

"Milk?" Ginger offered, after pouring some milk into her bowl.

"Love some" Carl told her, taking the milk. Since the wedding Carl and Ginger got along a lot better. Ginger decided it was because he was getting more mature, being in his second year of middle school, since he started middle school he had been good, which shocked Ginger. But a lot of things changed for her too, Macie getting (and dumping) a boyfriend, then getting another one, Dodie making the pep squad and Darren, becoming a big shot football player.

Lois stumbled into the kitchen followed by Dave, who was trying to keep her balanced, the baby must be due soon, Ginger thought everyday after seeing how large her mothers stomach was.

"Lois, you're not going to work today" Dave told her, "Neither am I, we're on leave Lois!"

"Well I'm sorry Dave, but I have work to be done!" Lois butted back

"It doesn't matter." Dave looked so scrawny next to Lois , and barely won the fights, but today Lois was giving in.

"Ok." She finally agreed, with an unhappy look on her face. She took her bowl of cereal and resumed her seat at the dining room table.

"Almost ready kids?" Dave asked, straightening his tie, he always wore a tie, even when just going to the supermarket.

"Yep I'm ready" Ginger told him, picking up her school bag, her brother followed her and picked up his.

"Bye Mum" Ginger called and walked out of the house.

"Cya Lois" Carl called, he still had his sarcasm.

"CARL" Lois called after him.

"Sorry mum." He said and raced out of the house into the car.

Dave kissed Lois on the cheek and joined the kids in the car. They dropped Ginger off first today, which was unusual but she didn't mind, she wanted to talk to Macie and Dodie, she had a plan.

**C&C, if people like what they've read so far I'll continue the story on. Chapter 8 possibly will be written tomorrow!**


	8. The Decision

CHAPTER 8.

Ginger stepped out of the car and waved goodbye to Carl and Dave. She took a deep breath and walked into the school just as everyone else was, there was a silent murmour but not enough to drown out Gingers thoughts, she thought she had the perfect plan, but as she grew nearer to Orion, she thought that maybe she should try again with Darren. She had after all known him all her life.

She didn't have anymore time to think, because before she knew it, she'd arrived smack bang infront of Orion. He seemed different today, Ginger could feel the tension between them, he was waiting for an answer.

Just as he was about to say something Ginger let out a sigh of relief as coming quickly from behind Orion she could see two familiar smiling faces.

"Hey Dodie, hey Macie." Ginger smiled, dodging past Orion. She felt bad for leaving him like that, but the confrontation was something she wasn't ready to deal with.

"Hey Ginger." the girls said in unison.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked them.

"We have a plan!" Dodie said excitedly.

"Really?" Ginger questioned equally excited.

Dodie went on to explain her plan, which was for Ginger to give them both a chance. This would mean Ginger would have to tell them about the other person. She was worried how they'd act but she knew it had to be done.

The bell rang and it was time for Ginger to go to her creative writing class. This was her favourite class by far, she loved having the ability to express herself, only today she didn't feel creative so instead she decided she'd write two letters, both unadressed.

One letter explained that there was someone else and that she just wanted to be friends. The other said that she would like to meet up at 5pm in the park. Ginger didn't know who would recieve each letter, but she knew she had a decision to make.

After creative writing Ginger felt she had nothing to look forward too, she sat through the rest of her classes still trying to decide who would get each letter, in her mind she was playing out each situation. She didn't want to see either of them upset, but more so she hated feeling this lost.

Lunch came and Ginger, Dodie, Macie and Darren sat together, it just felt so right Ginger knew what she had to do.

She excused herself from the lunch table and walked to her locker alone, she reached in and pulled out the two letters, she addressed one to Orion and the other to Darren before slipping them into their lockers. She'd done it, she had finally made a decision, which she was left to hope it was the right one.

After lunch Ginger went to her last classes before hurrying to Dodie's locker, it was on the other side of the school so Ginger knew she'd be safe there, the three girls waited and finally Macie ventured to check if the boys had left, they had.'

Ginger got her belongings and the three girls began their walk to the mall.

**Sorry it's taken so long, I forgot about the stories, but I'm going to finish this one. There should be a new chapter within a week. : ) C&C **


	9. NonExclusive

Ginger had done it, she'd now made her decision. She decided to treat Dodie and Macie to smoothies. As they were drinking them Ginger thought about her choice, Dodie and Macie were annoying Ginger, trying to make her tell them the choice, she told them they'd know soon enough.

"Come on Ging, just tell us, please." Peaded Dodie, Ginger hated not telling them but she secretly wanted it to be a surprise. They finished their smoothies still not knowing who would meet Ginger at the park. The three decided to have a look around as usual Dodie "needed" something new. This time she decided she just had to get a pair of shoes so Macie and Ginger tagged along.

It reached 4.30 and Macie declared she had to leave, Dodie decided she'd walk with her, so the two left, Ginger said farewell to her friends before they all parted.

"Hey." Said Ginger,  
"Hey, I got your note." A voice returned,  
"Yeah, I'm sorry it took so long, but I just didn't know what to say, I've never been so torn apart, I hoped you'd come.."  
"Ginger, of course I would, I'd drop everything for you, you know that."  
"I know, and I appreciate that, but for now, how about we keep us a secret; that is if you wanted an us still..."  
"I do, and we can. All I asked for was a chance."  
"Great." Ginger replied "Look, I'd better go, mum gets a bit odd if I'm out too late. She's been a bit moody lately so it's best to keep on her good side."  
"Sure, I understand, can I walk you home?" The voice asked, Ginger couldn't say no.

So the two began their walk, talking, and they talked all the way to Gingers house..

**Sorry it's been so long, just a little tease, didn't want to reveal the choice yet. Will update tomorrow. (I promise!!) C&C please.**


End file.
